


Never Mock A Mastermind!

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Back in the days, when Pep Guardiola was coaching FC Barcelona, Messi misbehaved and Pep decided to punish him for that, in the most destructive and educational way ever, all together!
Relationships: Deco/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Pep Guardiola & Lionel Messi, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Never Mock A Mastermind!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just started another story XD but this will be shorter than the rest. Just three chapters. I promise XXD

Being Lionel Messi, I've been asked this question a lot; what's the hardest moment of my carrier, and I've always given similar answers; usually something about losing every significant final with my national team, but what actually goes through my mind every time I hear that question is something I can never share publicly.

It has something to do with Barcelona's former manager, the genius, Pep Guardiola. By the look of him, everyone assumes that he's a polite gentle person, and he was most of the time, but he is the kind of leader that doesn't fuck around. The kind that would punish us for the tiniest mistake, ruthlessly!

Once upon a match, he gave me some instructions, and I listened to him but he kept annoyingly repeating the same thing again and again during the game just like I'm dumb or deaf. He never stopped till I yelled at him "ok I got it, Mister Perfection!" I wasn't even that loud. He wasn't that insulted but he considered what I did a sign of disrespect.

Right after the match, he said few words to encourage the team for the great work they've done, and ended his speech really fast. While the players started getting cleaned, he pulled me out of the locker room even before I could take a shower and I was like "WTF!" as he explained, "we need to talk about you; a player, disrespecting me; the manager and this can't wait. We need to have this discussion right now!"

I followed him to his office, and as soon as we got inside and he locked the door, I apologized and said "I didn't mean to—" as he interrupted "bottomless!" and I was like "excuse me?" and he ordered "get bottomless!" as he walked right behind me.

I didn't know what to do or how to react at first. It wasn't like Pep had no idea that I am okay with being naked around other men. In fact, he kicked both Ronaldinho and Deco out of the team because of their obsession with my butt, and how much anal sex affected the performance of the three of us, but Guardiola himself never fucked me. There was always just the threat of it.  
  
So for him to ask me to strip so casually was a bit weird and out of character, but that wasn't the craziest thing he did that day. It was just the begining of a series of strange actions. He got his mouth closer to my ear and whispered "you see why I keep repeating instructions? Because you never listen the first time. Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Shorts. And. Underwear. Now!!" and I panicked "but why?!"

He gently caressed the fabric of my shorts, feeling the swell of my ass before answering "I'm gonna teach you the hardest lesson in your life! I'm gonna show you how to respect your manager! Now, if you don't wanna suffer a severe injury in your glutes, you better start following orders, Lionel"

It was creeping me out to pull down the waistbands of both my shorts and blue underwear all together while Pep was right behind me. Before I could pull all the way down, when my shorts and underwear got tucked around my thighs, just below the domes of my ass, he stopped me, making my waistbands function as a butt lifter, just as if my cheeks weren't naturally high enough!

He held both of my hands and guided them to my shining, sweaty buttocks and whispered "separate!" as he squatted to take a closer look at my bare hole. It was embarrassing enough that he kept staring silently for a few minutes but he made it even worse by commenting "you're pretty gabbed, Lionel! Much more than you should be for the short period you've been bottoming!"

The last time I checked my hole in the mirror, it looked normal to me, but at his comments I had no choice but to shut my eyes as I started to feel the heat of my blush on my cheekbone. I was still parting my own buttocks and I could feel my sweat dripping through my crack as I whispered "I don't know but it wasn't a short period, Mister. It was eight months…" 

He grabbed both of my thighs and kept carelessly looking through my hole from different angles to see how my inside looks like before adding "even though, your sphincter shouldn't be this wide unless Ronaldinho and Deco were double penetrating you every day or something!"

I was blushing so badly at the way he kept checking me and describing the situation but I responded honestly and said "no, we only met during the weekends, but yeah, I usually spend the whole weekend in bed while Deco and Dinho take turns. That might explain what you're seeing"

He stressed, "no it doesn't." Before he asked mockingly "how many times did they double penetrate you?" and I didn't want to say it but I hoped that telling the truth would finally stop him from humiliating me by the look of my hole! So, I answered "only once and it was our goodbye sex right before they left the club"

He added "did they ever fist you?!" and I responded "No! Never! Of course not! They treated me with respect, not as a slut or anything like that!" and he was mocking me like "yeah, yeah. That's pretty obvious, judging by the circumference of your butthole!"

Guardiola started circulating his thumb around my entrance and elaborated "I can almost get my skull through and you think that Deco and Dinho were gentle with you?! They had no reason to disrespect you or force you to do anything because you willingly let them take turns on mounting you for eight months! They simply kept acting lovely just because there's no better deal than that!"

Pep was getting under my skin with how he was circulating his thumb. It was irritatingly slow and the fact that he was talking shit about two of my best friends at the same time pushed me to ask in a protesting manner "why the hell are you telling me all this now?!"

He whispered "because true friends would never leave someone they care about with a hole that looks like it has been gang-raped for eight months! I actually did you a favor by kicking these two out of the club! Yet, you still haven't forgiven me for that, even though your performance has improved significantly since you stopped bottoming!"

I admitted "yes, it did" and he added "you transformed from being a bunch of wasted potentials into the best player in the world under my leadership and vision! Didn't you?" and I replied "yes indeed, and I am not mad at you for getting rid of Deco and Dinho or anything else! I appreciate everything you did for me and everything you taught me!"

He was still mad at me as he asked "yeah yeah but you have a very poor way of showing your gratitude! So, tell me, Lionel; have you ever got bored of Deco and Dinho telling you to tighten this hole and harden those glutes although they probably kept saying that none stop every time they've fucked you?!" and I said the truth "no" 

He elaborated "in bed, you're okay with having their dicks go in and out in the same exact motion forever! You never got tired of hearing the voice of their pubes as they slam your butt! You can tolerate all their meaningless instructions no matter how many times they repeated them, but on the pitch, while we're making history out there, you got annoyed and started yelling at me for instructing you twice! How pathetic!"

  
I pleaded "I'm genuinely sorry, Mister" and he followed "No you're not and this isn't a one time mistake. It's a pattern. You lost your professionalism when you started riding cocks!" Then he shoved his thumb within and whispered: "It's a huge problem that emerged from that hole and I have every intention to fix it through that same hole!"

I was starting to feel really anxious because if Pep starts having sex with me, my performance and Barcelona will go downhill. So, I couldn't help but ask "what? Are you gonna fuck me?" and he pulled his thumb just to replace it with his middle finger and answered "not exactly. You would love that and I'm here to punish you not reward you after all!"

I asked in a worried voice "what are you gonna do to me?" and he smiled and said "everything that could make you understand that none of the men who slept with you and none of those who'll pretend to love you in the future really cares about you. I'll magnify the ugliness of what we actually want you to do!"

He started flexing and extending his middle finger with insane speed inside me and elaborated "I know that you have the spirit and the attitude of a slut, Lionel but your face screams innocence! And those naive expressions of yours got a hook on men's hearts! It triggers certain chemicals and areas of their brains!"

I stupidly asked "it makes them horny?" and I was thinking "is this Pep's sophisticated way of telling me that he wanna fuck me?!" and he smiled and answered "no, no, no! This is not about just arousal. I know that with my finger in your ass, all you could think about is my dick, but there's more to men's nature than just that!"

He started playing with my nipples and explained "every man, no matter how gentle and nice he appears, got a sadistic side! It's impeded in our Y genes but as we learned to live in a civilized society, we also learned how to hide that dark side even from ourselves, but every now and then, we see something that will nourish that sadistic instinct and remind us that it will always be within us!"

He caressed my forehead, eyelashes, nose, and lips with his hand and concluded "and your baby face, Lionel is one of the finest triggers of sadism in modern life! Deco and Dinho didn't gap you this much because they're careless. They were desperately trying to scratch that itch to see you humiliated in tears!"

I was both scared and intrigued by his theories but I wanted him to calm down with all the craziness of his analysis of human nature. So, I said "that's so disturbing and frightening, mister! Why would you say something like that?!" 

I never had the in-bed feelings while standing in an office room before. Pep was standing right behind me, one set of fingers in my butt and the other in between my lips! He didn't bother to answer my question right away. He took his time, keeping his mouth on my nape, not really kissing it. Just smelling me, inhaling deeply and blowing air out of his nostrils against my stinking, sweaty hair. 

He kept licking my neck like a vampire! No rush! Irritatingly slow, covering every cell of my skin with his saliva, and the way his tongue was doing magic, I couldn't complain about any of it. I haven't seen anyone since Deco and Dinho left. I had nothing inside me but my cold, useless dildos, and it was about time to let another man take care of me! And for that man to be the handsome, the genius, the Mastermind, Pep Guardiola after all this alone time was just unbelievable!

At the time, I couldn't care less about his twisted mind, I didn't bother to think about the fact that he's planning to punish me for disrespecting him. All I wanted was to feel him inside me, and I was willing to show all kinds of submission to get what I want! I was fully aware of Pep's love for dominance on football. He turned Barcelona into the most controlling and dominating team in the history of the game, and I couldn't wait to see how such an approach would transform in the way he'll fuck me!

He kept licking like crazy, moving my head around with his middle fingers that never left my mouth. When he was done with my neck skin, he started licking my hair, just like cats do to themselves and the ones they care about. He kept arranging my hair with his tongue and I couldn't help but blush as I felt the tip of his tongue gentle going over my brows and lashes, wetting them in the direction he desires! 

He started licking my ears and it was just a matter of time before he clenched his canine teeth on my earlobe. That's when he finally found the proper time to answer my question "what I said wasn't disturbing. It's just who we are. People often forget that we're just animals at the end of the day!"

  
He whispered "we share a lot with animals, no matter how the modern social conditioning tries to convince us otherwise" he pulled my earlobe further from my head, dug his fingers deeper in my ass and followed "we share the need of tearing other animals flesh apart!" and he was almost fisting me and tearing my buttocks!

Then he pulled both of his hands out of my holes and slammed my ass cheeks and added "we share our need for violence and hostility!" then he slapped the outer sides of my butt again and added "haven't you ever wondered why we love thriller movies?! Because it scratches our dormant need for being violent!!"

Then he jiggled both of my cheeks before slapping them hard enough for me to groan and elaborated while leaving me and going to lean on his desk "why do you think people enjoy watching you and Barcelona?" 

I tried not to think about the fact that all of a sudden, Pep was carelessly watching my full erection as I answered "looking for perfection?" and he corrected me "looking for flawless dominance! That's what they like the most about us, even if they themselves can't articulate it!"

I was speechlessly amazed by his world view while he looked at me with a smirk as my underwear and shorts finally slid through my legs into my feet. I still could feel Pep's strength even when he wasn't touching me anymore. I didn't dare to cover my cock although he didn't tell me not to. I just stood there, willingly helpless!

His smirked turned into a smile as he asked "do you know how it feels for someone as fuck-able and as humiliate-able as you to disrespect someone like me?!" and I honestly said "no" and he elaborated "think of it this way, and this isn't a metaphor! This is how mother nature looks at us right now!"

He added while alternating his sight between my dripping dick and my eyes "just imagine if animals managed to live in a society like we do, and imagine a tiger training a team of roosters and hens, and the most eatable hen among the group started disrespecting the tiger, what do you expect him to do?"

I remained silent as he explained the obvious "I assume you're smart enough to figure out that this tiger is me, and that hen is you, Lionel!" Then he unbuttoned his suit pants and said: "Mother nature only knows how hard the tiger would go on that hen!" Then, he gazed at my curves from the hips down and threatened "Mother nature only knows how wide that hen's thick thighs will be parted before the tiger is satisfied!"

To be continued 


End file.
